


Secret Police

by sorahaneul07



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: #Action, #Crime, #alternate universe, #angst, #family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorahaneul07/pseuds/sorahaneul07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang gadis yang berani mati bersama saudaranya akibat ucapan yang pernah terlontar keluar. Perjuangan melawan teroris cantik yang berbahaya di negara adidaya, Amerika Serikat. Kesalahan kecil yang berakibat sangat fatal bagi negara dan juga kedua orang itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Police

**VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media** , **Internet Co.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

 Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang saling menyayangi dan memiliki satu sama lain. Sebab, kedua orang tua mereka membuang mereka karena mereka adalah anak hasil diluar nikah. Membuat mereka harus tinggal di panti asuhan bersama anak lain. Saat mereka sudah semakin besar dan menemukan pekerjaan, mereka memutuskan untuk mengontrak sebuah apartmen kecil di daerah Yokohama, Jepang. Mereka bekerja di agen kepolisian rahasia Jepang bernama _Secret Police Organization_ atau disingkat SPO.

Awalnya memang tidak terlalu nyaman bekerja di sana. Namun, Len dan Rin banyak bertemu dengan teman dan orang-orang baru yang menjadi _senpai_ mereka. Ada Shion Kaito yang suka sekali makan es krim. Megurine Luka yang cantik dan bijaksana. Hatsune Miku yang ceria dan bersemangat. Sakine Meiko yang seksi dan suka sekali minum _sake_. Kamui Gakupo yang sering dilabeli mesum oleh orang-orang. Dan Nakajima Gumi yang manis dan lucu. Mereka berdelapan menjadi satu grup dan sering bekerja lapangan bersama. Terkadang, mereka dibagi menjadi 2 atau 3 grup.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan jujur saja perut Len kembali lapar. "Sesudah ini, ayo kita makan di luar, Rin," ujarnya.

Gadis berpita putih itu mengganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ide kembarannya.

"Ehem... Len sama Rin mau kemana ya?" tanya Kaito iseng dan memegang pinggang Luka. Yang dipegang pinggangnya cuma tersenyum dan merapat.

Kaito dan Luka sudah berpacaran sejak 2 tahun yang lalu atau setengah tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di SPO. Hubungan mereka memang aneh, lucu, dan romantis. Mereka juga tidak segan mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang lain. Senior mereka sudah bekerja di SPO selama dua setengah tahun dan mereka jelas memiliki banyak pengalaman.

"Enggak kok. Cuma mau makan biasa aja. Emangnya gak boleh?" Len menjulurkan lidah pada _senpai_ berambut biru itu. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Rin dan pergi setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa besok'.

Di jalan, mereka lebih banyak diam dan memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan jalanan Yokohama yang sudah mulai penuh salju. Syal melilit manis leher keduanya. Len lalu mengeratkan genggamannya dan membuat Rin menoleh untuk melihat Len. "Rin... Sampai kapanpun kita akan bersama. Jadi jika kau mati, aku memilih mati bersamamu daripada hidup tanpamu. Kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku," ujar Len tiba-tiba.

Rin sejujurnya bingung dengan ucapan Len. Namun, ia memilih tersenyum dan balik mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka yang terasa hangat.

* * *

 _'Waktu cepat berlalu ya?'_ batin Len dan memandang langit jingga.

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan itu terasa amat cepat. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya. Ia sedang menunggu Rin yang membeli jeruk di _konbini_. Pikirannya melayang ke pembicaraan tim mereka berdelapan yang dipimpin oleh Luka. "Misi penting ya?" gumamnya.

**_-Flashback-_ **

_"Besok, kita memiliki misi yang sangat penting dan menyangkut keselamatan orang penting," ujar Letnan Kolonel Hiyama Kiyoteru._

_"Kita akan pergi ke Amerika besok pagi untuk membunuh salah satu teroris berbahaya yang dikabarkan akan hadir di Pidato kemenangan Presiden Amerika Serikat dalam penyamarannya sebagai warga Amerika. Ciri-cirinya adalah perempuan berambut orange dan sering terlihat memakai penutup telinga bergambar bintang putih. Julukannya 'SF-A2 Miki'," lanjut Letkol Kiyoteru._

_"Tapi, bukannya yang bisa melakukannya adalah seorang_ sniper _?" tanya Gumi. Letkol Kiyoteru mengangguk._

_"Setelah berunding dengan para petinggi, kami menugaskan Len dalam misi ini dan hanya tim ini yang akan bekerja. Namun, konsekuensi yang besar akan kau terima jika semua misi yang kita lakukan gagal total." Letkol Kiyoteru mengayunkan berkas miliknya. "Apa kau sanggup?"_

_Len sejujurnya masih ragu. Namun, ini bisa menjadi bahan pelajaran untuknya dan meningkatkan kemampuan menembak jarak jauhnya meski dengan konsekuensi yang sangat besar. Ia mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."_

**_-End of Flashback-_ **

Rin menepuk pundak Len dan menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo pulang, besok akan jadi hari yang panjang. Kita harus segera bersiap untuk pergi," ujar Len dan mengambil belanjaan Rin. "Biar aku saja yang bawa," tuturnya lagi.

"Apa karena masalah SF-A2 Miki kau jadi melamun? Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Rin tersenyum dan menenangkan kembarannya itu.

"Mh-mhh. Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku, Rin."

Keesokkan harinya, mereka sudah berada di bandara dan siap-siap untuk berangkat. Setelah pengumuman bahwa penumpang harus masuk pesawat, mereka segera bergegas menaiki pesawat. Tangan Len terus berkeringat meski sudah di dalam ruangan yang memiliki AC. Rin tidak melepaskan genggamannya untuk menenangkan Len. Bahkan selama perjalanan, Len terus cemas dan para _senpai_ berusaha menenangkan _kouhai_ -nya dan itu sedikit berhasil.

* * *

Hari H akhirnya tiba juga dan Len sedang berdiri di lantai 45 sebuah gedung yang langsung berhadapan dengan tempat pidato Presiden Amerika Serikat. Panggung sedang disiapkan dan sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul. Presiden akhirnya memasuki tempat itu dan memulai pidatonya. Sebuah _headset_ kecil menggantung di telinga Len untuk memudahkan komunikasinya dengan Letkol dan timnya.

SF-A2 Miki memang licik. Ia sudah mendapat informasi bahwa ia akan dibunuh di hari itu dan menggunakan cara lain yaitu mendekatkan diri dengan presiden supaya si penembak akan salah menembak. Di Jepang, jika seseorang salah menembak, ia akan di jatuhi hukuman minimal 15 tahun penjara. Jika dia menembak orang penting, ia akan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Len sudah memantau presiden lewat _scoop_ -nya.

Saat di tengah pidato, tiba-tiba SF-A2 Miki naik ke atas panggung dan menodong Presiden dengan Belati WASP yang dapat meledak jika ditekan.

“ _Len! Bunuh dia sekarang!_ ” kata Letkol Kiyoteru. “ _Dan jangan sampai salah menembak_ ,” lanjutnya dari _headset_ Len.

Len sangat grogi melihat hal yang berada didepannya. Len berusaha membidik SF-A2 Miki yang dengan pintar melakukan banyak pergerakan agar Len gagal. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya dan ia menekan pelatuk.

**DOR!**

Ia melihat dengan mata terbelalak apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Suara teriakan menggema di telinganya dan presiden yang berlumuran darah menjadi apa yang ia lihat sekarang. ‘SF-A2 Miki’ langsung berlari tapi berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Luka dkk. yang menunggu di bawah. Len terduduk dilantai, menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

“ _Len! Apa hasilnya? Apakah misi sukses?_ ” tanya Letkol Kiyoteru.

Len tidak menjawabnya dan Kaito menjawab dari _headset_ miliknya. “Maaf Letnan, dia gagal. Dia menembak Presiden tepat di kepalanya dan nyawanya tak tertolongkan.”

* * *

Rin sambil menahan tangisnya melihat Len mengenakan baju tugasnya dengan tangan diborgol dan di bawa keruang pengeksekusian. Setelah sampai, tangan Len diangkat dan diborgol diatas tiang. Mereka berenam diizinkan masuk dan menglihat pengeksekusian dari dekat. Para eksekutor tidak mau mengeksekusi Len dan memanggil Rin untuk menggantikan mereka. Len benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat di bawa seperti itu.

“Rin- _san_ ," panggil salah satu eksekutor dan menyodorkan senjata itu ke hadapannya.

Rin maju dan mengambil senjata tersebut dari si eksekutor. “Len, waktu itu kau pernah berkata bahwa 'Sampai kapanpun kita akan bersama. Jadi jika kau mati, aku memilih mati bersamamu daripada hidup tanpamu. Kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku.' Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Len membelalakkan kedua matanya. _'Ternyata, Rin masih mengingat itu,'_ batinnya. "Perkataanmu akan kubuktikan sekarang,” kata Rin sembari berjalan menghampiri Len dan berdiri di depannya.

Rin mengacungkan senjata ke dahi Len dan mengeluarkan satu senjata lagi dan mengacungkannya ke kepalanya sendiri. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan dua suara tembakkan menggema. Rin jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tersungkur dan Len tergantung di tiang tersebut. Mereka berdua berlumuran darah dengan posisi kepala berlubang. Semua orang yang berada di sana terlihat sangat-sangat kaget melihat kejadian tersebut. Kaito memeluk Luka yang kelihatan paling _shock_ disana.

Mereka sadar bahwa kasih sayang diantara Len dan Rin begitu besar. Rin merelakan dirinya untuk mati bersama Len dan sebaliknya. Air mata tak terhindarkan dan semua orang di tim tidak bisa menahan tangis. Keesokan harinya, mereka mengantarkan Len dan Rin ke peristirahatan terakhir mereka. Dua tangkai mawar putih dibawa oleh rekan-rekan untuk menghormati Len dan Rin.

"Selamat jalan, Len dan Rin," bisik mereka saat meletakkan bunga. "Kami sayang pada kalian."

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Ini sejujurnya adalah fic pertama di fanf*ction(dot)net  
> Cuma, saya post juga di sini dengan (banyak sangat perombakkan)  
> Bye~
> 
> \- sorakirarin


End file.
